choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Michelle Nguyen
Michelle, a character in the "Endless Summer" series, is one of the college students who won a contest to spend a week at La Huerta. She is first seen in ''Book 1'', Chapter 1. Appearance Michelle has long blonde hair with hints of brown, hazel eyes and lightly-tanned skin. She wears a pink button-up shirt and uses a lot of makeup. Personality Michelle is a stereotypical popular girl. Her personality is different based on her relationship with Your Character, either acting polite or rude. She becomes a genuinely nicer person as the story progresses. Depending on your relationship with her in Chapter 15, she will either support you or yell at you. Raised by a single mother, she is very hardworking and strives to be perfect. She studies Medicine. Relationships Your Character Michelle instantly acts snobby and rude towards Your Character even though she doesn't know him/her. She assumes the college student is talking to her ex-boyfriend Sean because he/she is desperate to become popular. Your Character can either chose to compliment her and make her like him/her, or insult her back and make her dislike him/her. She will eventually warm up to Your Character and compliment them when necessary. Your Character is sympathetic about Sean being tricked into breaking up with her. If you have a high enough relationship with her in Book 2, Chapter 12, you can successfully convince her to tell Sean what really happened. She is originally hesitant because she feels that the sorority girls ruining her relationship with Sean means she doesn't have any real friends. However, you tell her that the members of the group are her friends. In the Book 2 Finale, if you choose to let everyone say goodbye to their loved ones, she becomes depressed because she has pushed anyone who ever loved her away. Your Character hugs her as she cries against your shoulder. Sean Sean and Michelle used to date. They broke up one week before the beginning of the story because he thinks she cheated on him when it was just a lie that Michelle's sorority sisters told. Michelle accuses Sean of having feelings for Your Character. In Book 2, it seems as if Michelle still hasn't gotten over Sean, though a tough choice allows you to encourage her to tell the truth. If successful, Michelle will abandon her attempts to win Sean's affection, and they reconcile. If Sean is dating you, she encourages him to continue his new relationship. Quinn Quinn appears to be the only one of Michelle's peers who she genuinely likes. Michelle shows concern for Quinn, and comforts her when the latter reveals she is suffering from a fatal autoimmune disease named Rotterdam's syndrome. In Book 3, she tells Quinn that she and Estela and like sisters to her. Estela Though at first the two don't like each other, in Book 3, Michelle tells both Quinn and Estela that they are like sisters to her. Grace Although they don't have a strong connection as of yet, Grace's Ember of Hope shows that the two of them will eventually become close friends with Michelle being a fan of Grace's art. Gallery BTSESBook2Playlist.png|Character Inspiration from PB Trivia * Michelle's dream is to attend a top medical school and become a surgeon. * Her Hadean Zodiac sign is Pavo, the Peacock. * She is Vietnamese-American. * The Pavo catalyst idol shows that Sean was tricked into thinking she cheated on him, and reveals a timeline where she essentially uses Cetus to commit suicide because she feels everyone blames her for the deaths of Craig and Aleister. The Serpens Catalyst Idol shows a timeline where she died as a result of Aleister's machinations. * Jake calls her Maybelline because she wears a lot of make up. * There is a fan theory that the mastermind behind Michelle's breakup with Sean was none other than Becca. * She is an expert on skincare products, claiming that while medicine is her chosen profession, skincare and cosmetics are her hobby. * She is a skilled singer. * She has several figure skating medals. * She is nearsighted and wears contact lenses. * She hates Beer. * Many members of the fandom are hoping for her to become a love interest. * She makes an appearance in Grace's Ember of Hope. *The writing for Michelle's character is inspired by the song, No Need to Argue by The Cranberries. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Students Category:Catalyst